50 Shades of Han (Mystic Messenger x Reader)
by 49ShadesofSage
Summary: When university student Y/n L/n goes to interview young entrepreneur Jumin Han, She encounters a man who is beautiful, Successful, intimidating and Gay? After that theory of him being gay passed, Innocent Y/n begins to find that she has a thing for him, and is desperate to get closer to him. With Y/n beauty, Intelligence, and independent spirit. Jumin admits he wants her too.
1. Summary

**_When university student Y/n L/n goes to interview young entrepreneur Jumin Han, She encounters a man who is beautiful, Successful, intimidating and Gay? After that theory of him being gay passed, Innocent Y/n begins to find that she has a thing for him, and is desperate to get closer to him. With Y/n beauty, Intelligence, and independent spirit. Jumin admits he wants her to. But at what cost?_**

 ** _Shock yet thrilled by Mr. Han's intentions, Y/n hesitates. For a successful man, A good family, and friends, He is tormented by a dark past that Y/n wants to discover for her own._**

 ** _A/N_**

 ** _God forgive me since I had sinned so badly right now. Lol. I hope you guys enjoy this book! I really like Jumin Han and I had to gay joke. That was too funny! It will be really similar to 50Shades of Grey because I'll admit it right now. I read it so Much, It's kinda scary lol! Anyways don't forget to Vote and Comment for feedback enjoy._**

 ** _All rights go to You for your character, 50 Shades of Grey, And Mystic Messenger._**

 ** _A/n #2: There are plenty of grammar errors and slow updates! Just a heads up?_**


	2. Chapter 1

**A/N: WARNING A LOT OF GRAMMAR ERRORS~ I'M TOO LAZY TO FIX THEM RIGHT NOW BUT IT IS PLANNED TO BE EDITED SOON. :)**

 **~Sage**

I growled in frustration as I glared at my reflection in the mirror. Damn my hair for not doing what I wanted it to! And damn Saeyoung Choi for forcing me to go to this meeting because he is sick~. I should be studying for my final exams, which are next week, yet here I am, dressing up to be presentable for a stupid interview. I attempt once more to bring it under my control. A deep sigh and I dropped the brush. I give up! My only option was to pull my hair back and look semi-presentable.

Saeyoung Choi, aka Seven, is my roommate and he has chosen all the days to catch the flu. Therefore the idiot cannot attend the meeting he arranges to do, leaving me for the position at an industry I never heard of. I have to much school work and a job to even try doing this favor for him. I have to drive out of the city to a company called C and R International to meet our University major benefactor and Seven's interviewer, Jumin Han. Damn him and his extracurricular activities.

Seven is huddled on the couch in the living room munching on a bag of Honey Bubah Chips and drinking Dr. Pepper. "Y/N, I'm sorry but as an editor and leader of the editor group at the university, I just can't blow this kind of stuff off." Seven begged me with pleading eyes. I sighed. I can't turn it down, he is my best friend after all. "Yea, Yea, Okay I will go..." "Really okay here!" He handed me a tape recorder, a stack of papers, and a notepad. "Here are the questions, notepad, And Digital recorder. Just press here. Make notes, I'll transcribe it all." "I know nothing about him." I murmured, trying but failing to suppress my panic. "The questions will see you through. go. It's a long drive. I don't want you to be late. "Okay I'm going, Get back to bed, and don't eat all the chips." He grinned. "No promises!" He laughed. You can still hear the raspiness in his voice. Gathering my bag, I smiled wryly at him, then head out the door to the car. I cannot believe I have let Seven talk me into this. But then again he can talk anybody into anything. That what makes him a great interviewer and editor. That's why he is my best friend.

The roads are clear as I jam off to music hitting the highway towards the city where the company is located. It's really early in the morning and the interview isn't till two in the afternoon. I took Seven mercenaries CLK, Since my Books wagon beetle would never make it there. That is okay though because its fun to drive and miles slip away as I hit the pedal to the metal.

I gasped as I pulled up the rather tall building that happens to be my destination. It's a huge twenty-story office building, all curved glass, and steel, an architect's fantasy. It's a quarter before two when I arrived, greatly relieved that I am not late as I walk into the enormous- and frankly imitating room. In front of me sat a woman behind a solid sandstone desk. She was attractive, short brown hair, glasses, nice smile. I approached the desk and tried to smile to ease the awkwardness. "I'm Y/n L/n, I'm here to see Mr. Han for Saeyoung Choice." "Excuse me, One moment Miss L/n." She arches a brow as I stand self-consciously before her. Maybe I should have dressed nicer. I made an effort though and worn my one and only skirt, my sensible knee-length boots, and a blue sweater. For me, This is what I look like to consider smart. I tuck a piece of hair that had escaped behind my ear and smiled nervously at her. Why is everybody so tense in here?

"Mr. Choi is expected. Please sign here, Miss Y/n. You'll want the last elevator on your left, press the twentieth floor, and you should be good." She says handing me a security passed with big bold letters stamped in it, stating visitor. I couldn't help but smirk. Surely it is obvious I am just visiting. I don't fit in here at all. Thanking her, I walk towards the elevator and past two security guards who kept eyeing me in a lustful way. Maybe this shirt did show a bit too much cleavage. Before I knew It, I entered the elevator and was up on the twentieth floor in no time. I'm confronted by another assistant who rises to great me. "Miss. L/n, Could you wait here, please?" she said pointing at the row of leather white seats facing a rather large glass piece. We'll the whole place was glass except the floors and the inside walls. I nodded and took my seat gazing my eyes down towards the city. I was momentarily paralyzed by this view. Wow. I fish through my bag for the questions Seven had given me earlier. Examine the page I notice the idiot didn't give me a brief biography about this guy. Curses. I know nothing about this man. For all, I know he can be ninety or thirty! Great... I was approached by another very dressed assistant who happens to be blonde. Taking a deep breath I stand up. "Miss L/n." I nodded slowly. "Mr. Han will see you now." I felt my heart skip a beat as I gather my things and head for the door. My heart raced why was I so nervous. I entered the office and felt a wave nausea hit me like a train. I walked towards him, stumbling through until I hit the cold hard sandstone. My face burst bright red. Curse my two left feet. I'm on the ground on my hands and knees in 's office, and gentle hands are around me, helping me stand. I am so embarrassed, damn my clumsiness. "I'm Jumin Han, Are you alright? Would you like to sit?" I slowly nodded. So young, so attractive. He is tall dressed in a fine black suit, striped shirt, black tie. His dark hair matched the color of his dark eyes. So stern so passionate. "I didn't realize you were a female Miss. Choi..." He muttered quietly to himself. It takes me a moment to find my voice. "Actually..." I was still locked in his gaze. My heart beating rapidly. If he is in his nineties, then damn. "Mr. Choi is sick, He sent me out in hopes to cover for him, I hope you don't mind Mr. Han."

"And you are?" His voice had a hint of amusement, bit it was difficult to tell with that passive expression. He looks mildly interested, but above all, polite. "Y/n L/n. I'm studying English Literature with Seven... Saeyoung...Um... Mr. Choi, at SKY University. "I see." He says calmly, his face showed no expression. "Would you like to sit?" He pointed towards a dark L shape leather couch.

His office is way too big for just one man. In front of the floor-to-ceiling windows, There is a modern dark wood desk. It matches the coffee table near the couch. Everything else is white, despite some of the paintings hanging around the room. I shook my head and retrieved the tape recorder and questions from my bag. I nervously try to turn it off but it slips between my fingers hitting the coffee table. Mr. Han watches and says nothing, waiting patiently- I hoped- as I feel my face burn crisp with embarrassment. When I gather the courage to look at him again, he's watching me, one hand relaxed on his lap, and the other cupping his chin and trailing his long index finger across his lips. I think he is trying to suppress a smile. "S-sorry." I stutter.

"I'm not used to this."

"Take all the time you need Miss. L/n." He says. "Do you mind if I record your answers?" "After you taken so much trouble to set up the recorder, you ask me now?" I flush. Is he teasing me? I hope. I blink at him, unsure what to say. "No, I don't mind." I sighed, That's good. "Did Seven- I mean Mr. Choi explain what this interview was About?" "Yes. To appear in the graduation issue of the student newspaper as I shall be conferring the degrees at this year's graduation." Oh!? This is news to me, and I've temporarily preoccupied with the thought that someone like him is willing to present my degree. I frown, dragging my wayward attention to the task at hand. "Good." I swallow nervously. "I have some questions, Mr. Han." I brush passed the escaped stand of hair that was on my face. "I thought you might." His voice had a drop of sarcasm inside. He is looking at me. My face burns in realization and I nervously clear my throat.

I quickly pressed the start on the recorder and started up the questions. "You are very young to have amassed such an empire. To what do you owe your success?" I glanced up at him. His smiled is rueful, but he looks disappointed. "Business is all about people, Miss L/n and I'm very good at judging people. I know how they tick, what makes them flourish, what doesn't, what inspires them, and how to incentivize them. I employ an exceptional team, and I reward then well." he pauses and fixes me with his dark stare. "My belief is to achieve success in any scheme on has to make oneself master of that scheme, know it inside and out, know every detail. I work hard, very hard to that. I make decisions on logic and facts." "Maybe you're just lucky." I widened my eyes. Curse my mouth and going against my will. I smiled nervously. He is so arrogant. His eyes flare momentarily in surprise. "I don't revolve my work with the game of luck and chance Miss. L/n, If anything the harder I work the more luck I seem to have. It's really about having the right people on your team. I think it was Harvey Firestone who said, "The growth and development of people are the highest callings of leadership." "You sound like a control freak." I blurted out. Crap. Now I know I screwed up. "Oh, I exercise control in all things, Miss L/n." maybe it really wasn't a good idea to wear this shirt. I thought to myself. "Do you feel the immense power?" Control freak. "I employ over forty thousand people Miss. L/n, so yes, I do have a certain responsibility-power' if you may say so." He is mocking me, isn't he? "Don't you have a board to answer to?" I asked. "I own my own company, Miss. L/N, There is no board." I gasped in disgust. Defiantly a control freak. We had continued the questions like this for awhile. It was kinda irritating listening to his answers. I moved onto the next question. "Does, Jumin Han is gay?-" I widened my eyes. My whole body froze. I felt like all the oxygen was stolen from me and I was slowly suffocating. He inhales sharply, and I cringe, mortified. Crap. Why didn't I employ some kind of filter before I read this? How can I explain this? Damn Seven and his stupidity!

"No Y/n, I'm not. " He raises his eyebrows, a cool gleam in his eyes. He does not look pleased. "I apologize. It's um... Written here.." It's the first time he uses my name. My heartbeat accelerates. He cocks his head to the side. "These are not your questions?" The blood drains from mg head. "Er... No these are -he compiled the questions." "Are you on colleagues for the paper?" "No sir, Far from it. He is my roommate." He rubs his head and looks at me again. "Did you volunteer to do this Interview?" He asks, his voice dead quiet. "I was drafted, He is not well." My voice is weaker than I wanted it to be. "I figured..." He muttered. A knock landed on the door and The blonde from earlier entered the room. "Sir sorry to interrupt but you have a meeting in about 4 minutes." Jumin sighed. "Canceled the meeting." what!? I thought to myself. "Oh, Mr. Han sir, You don't have to do that, You see that was the last of the questions and I have a long drive as it is." Jumin started at me and sighed. He stood up and let me pass. "Thank you for this interview," I mumbled. "Anything for you Miss. L/n." He said walking me to the door. "Um..." I mumbled embarrassed. "Just making sure you make it out okay." I blushed. He is teasing me again. This guy has some balls. I walk towards the elevator and started back in his dark eyes.

"Jumin."

"Y/n"

 **Holy Shitalkimushrooms! I finished the first chapter, Yay! I don't know if I want to continue If you guys think I should Vote and Comment. Thanks!**

 **I'm also planning on starting a dedication for each chapter ?**

 **~Sage**


	3. Chapter 2

My heart is pounding. The elevator arrives on the first floor and I race for the outdoors. Oh, how I craved to leave this place. The damp air of the city filled my lungs. I closed my eyes enjoying the freedom that I love.

No man has effected me in such a way. And I can't figure out why. Was it his looks? Wealth? Power? I don't understand it. I breathe an enormous amount of fresh air, before climbing down the steps towards the parking garage.

As I leave the city limits behind, I begin to feel foolish and embarrassed as I replay the interview in my mind. Surely I'm overreacting. Control Freak. Not a bad ring to it. I still Couldn't get his image out of my mind. His soft pale skin. His shaggy dark hair. The way he smiled. I shook those bad thoughts out of my head. I glanced at the road noticing I was already back in town. Had I really been day dreaming that long? I turned the radio on and sat back a bit more. "Jumin Han, You good sir, are going to be the death of me."

I pulled into our apartment complex shutting the vehicle off. I sigh and stepped out and made my way to our room up top. This place has been home for about 4 years. I know Seven is waiting for the details, I just hope I won't have to elaborate too much. "Y/n! Your back!" Seven sits in the living area surrounded by potato chips his computer and Dr. Pepper cans. "Are you hacking?" I asked. "I was beginning to worry, I expected you to be back sooner." "You didn't answer my question..." I said tossing him the recorder. He grinned. "Thank Y/n! I owe you!" Seven smiled taking a swing of Dr. Pepper. "What was he like!? Is he gay!" I glared at him. "Y-You idiot! Why did you want me to ask that question!" "Eh just curious..." He chuckled. He started at me wanting more details. I sighed. "He is very focused, Intense even-and young." And a control freak. Seven gazes at me innocently. "Don't give me that look, I'm still mad at you." Seven chuckled again. "Is it because I forgot the brief biography?" "Not just that! You also made me ask a very embarrassing Question, I was a mess!" I pulled my hair down and stepped out of my boots. "I need to get ready for work~" I sighed going in my room to slip a pair of blue jeans on and my converse. "Y/n aren't you exhausted?" Seven asked. "I'll be fine..." I mumbled leaving for the door.

I had worked at RILEY'S since I started SKY university. It's the largest independent store in south Korea, and over the four years I've worked here, I've come to know a little bit about most everything we sell. I was glad to know I made my shift since it gave me something to think about otherwise Jumin Han. Were busy- it's the start of the summer season, and folks are redecorating their homes. I glanced up to see Riley. He looks happy to see me. "Oi! Y/n I didn't think you were going to make it!" I grinned. "I wouldn't doubt me too Much Riley!" I laughed. "Hey, will you help stalk the shelves?" I smiled and nodded. This is better than thinking about Mr. Control Freak.

I arrived home shortly to see Seven furiously typing on his computer. He was blasting music through his headphones not even noticing me. I got a glance at the computer as he reached over for another can of soda. His eyes landed on me and he pulled his headphones down. "What's up?" "Otherwise me being mentally and Physically exhausted..." I mumbled. "Nothing much..." I sighed. "You got some good stuff here Y/n, It ashamed you didn't take his offer though." I shook my head. My face growing a bit red. "Did you take any notes?" He asked.

"Um... No, I didn't."

"That's fine. I can still make a fine article with this." He smiled at me. "It's ashamed we don't have any stills..." I bit my lip. "I'm sure the Han Fan club would go nuts..." He chuckled. "But Zen wouldn't be happy." Seven glanced at me. "You have a thing for Jumin don't you?" He arches a brow slightly smirking. Crap! I feel my cheeks heating. "You probably would have gotten better information." I sighed. "I doubt that I saw the email from him on your computer. He offered you a job." Really. That Control Freak. "So what do you really think about him?" Seven inquired. I sighed. I'm not getting our of his one. "I think he is an arrogant, controlling, very driven and charismatic." He eyed me as I bit onto my lip. "He somewhat fascinates me..." Seven choked on his Dr. Pepper. "You fascinated by a man!" He laughed. I glared at him. "Yea so!" I looked away trying to avoid his contact. "By the way, The reason I asked if he is gay is because of the in the society pages, he never has a date." "He was very snappy about his private Life..." I grumbled. "Haha! Cheer up Y/n!" Seven stood up. "And make us sandwiches please." I smiled a bit. "Fine~" We talk no more of Jumin Han that night, much to my relief. Control Freak. I have been working on my final essay in hopes go avoid more of the topic. Seven was still working on his final masterpiece of the newspaper. I could feel another wave of nausea hit me. Maybe I should rest? "Oh by the way!" Seven pulled his headphones down and smirked at me. I hummed lightly and slowly gazed my attention towards him. "You, The Guys, and I are going out drinking Friday." I groaned. "What? Do you not want to go?" The thought of Mr. Han appeared in my head. Ugh. I felt my lips growing into a devilish smirk. "You know what that sounds nice actually!" I grinned. "It is nice to see our old RFA members." I really was just looking forward or a way to not think about the Control Freak. Seven cocked a brow. "Are you broken? Normally you would shot the idea down."I yawned. "Don't doubt me." And with that, I stood up and headed for my room.

Wednesday Night, Seven and I are debating what to do with our evening we want time off from our studies, from our work, and from anything stressful in general when the doorbells ring. standing on the doorstep is our dear friend Zen clutching a bottle of champagne.

"Zen! Great to see you!" I give him a quick hug. "Come in."Zen was the first person I met when I arrived at the university. I accidentally ran into him on my way to one of my classes. He was their visiting Seven, Yoosung, and an old girlfriend named Rika. Ever since then I chilled with that group and became really good friends with the actor. "I have news." He grins, His bright reddish eyes twinkling. "Don't tell me, You manage to not be hot anymore." I tease, and he scowls at me playfully. "No, I manage to get major movie script, from this high producer company." I gaped at him surprised. "Oh Really- Congratulations!" Delighted again I hug him once more. Seven beams at him, too. "Congratz Buddy!" He rubs the back of his head and smiles a bit. "I thought we could celebrate." Zen looks intently at me. I blushed a bit. Zen and I are good friends, but I know deep down he wants to be more. He's cute, funny even, but just not for me. He's more like a brother I never had type ideal. Seven often teases me that I never have a boyfriend, but the truth just hasn't met the person right for me. Well, there is Mr. Han. I scrunched my nose up at that thought. Even as a control freak, I must admit he is attractive. "You still up for Friday night?" Zen nodded. "Are you going to be there?" He asked. I shook my head yes. I watched as Zen opens the bottle of champagne. He's tall, and in his jeans and a t-shirt, he's all shoulders and muscles, pale skin, white hair, burning red eyes. Yes, Zen is pretty hot, but I think he is finally getting the message that we are just friends.

Thursday felt like the busiest day of the year. Apparently, everyone in this town needed supplies. I took over to check out while Riley worked on the stalk, and Layla worked on the other things with the two part-timers, training them to become full time. I rubbed my head. This computer screen is giving me a headache. I felt a presence keep staring at me. It sent chills down my spine Unconsciously I glanced up and widened my eyes. My heart dropped. Jumin Han. "Miss L/n. What a pleasant surprise." His gaze is unwavering and intense. Holy crap. What the hell is he doing here, looking all outdoorsy with his shaggy hair and his cream knit sweater, jeans, and boots? I lost all feeling and connection to my brain after that.

" ..." I lost my voice. It came out way weaker and submissive then planned. I cleared my throat and nervously smiled. Just as I was getting over this damn interview incident. A ghostly humorous smile appears on his lips. He was enjoying this too much. 'I was in the area." He explains."I need to stalk up on some supplies. "It's a pleasure seeing you again, Miss. L/n." The way my name flows out of his mouth sent chills down my spine. I hated every breath he was breathing right now. He is making my head spin and I can feel my face burn in embarrassment. "Y/n, The name's Y/n," I muttered. "What can I help you with today?" He smiles, and again it sends weird chills down my spine. A dark feeling almost. Taking a deep breath, I try to put on a professional look. "There are a few items I need actually. First, Cable cords." I nodded and climbed from behind the counter. "What brings you here?" I ask. "Business Trip." I nodded. Apparently, he really didn't want to go into details. I lead him to the aisle with the cable ties. "There is a wide variety of cable cords," I mumbled. He selects a package and smirks. "These shall do." I hummed in response. " "Is there anything else?" I ask. "I'd like some masking tape." Masking Tape? What is he, a kidnapper? I nod and led him to the next aisle. "Have you worked here long?" His voice is low, and he gazes at me. I blushed and looked away. "4 years..." I muttered as we stumble upon the destination. "I'll take that one." He mumbles pointing at the wider tape. I hand it to him, our fingers brushing just for a second. "anything else?" I asked. "Rope." Defiantly Kidnapper. I smirked at my thought and swung towards the opposite aisle towards the rope. "Are you in any groups?" He asked. "I'm in an organization called RFA, a friend of ours found it," I explained. Jeez, does he needs my whole life story? We stopped and started at the rows of rope. "What kind of rope?" "I'll take my yards of filament rope." Quickly with trembling fingers, I measured the rope. I can feel Jumin's hot gaze watching my every movement. Damn him. I handed him the rope want in a wrap and started at him waiting for anymore demands. "Did you get my email?" He asked. "Yes, The internship?" I said. He nods. "Yes, are you willing to try to get in?" He asks. I shrug, I really hadn't put thought into it. "Anything else?" I asked. His dark eyes flickered at me, A venomous grin pulled at his lips. "No I think this is fine, Thank you." I felt my body ease.

We walked towards the checkout. Carefully he placed everything on the belt. I scanned everything in. I can feel his stare impaling me. If looks could kill, I would be I'm the center of the earth in many prices by now. I bit the bottom of my lip. "I have been meaning to ask you." My eyes flickered to his gaze.

"Are you free after work?"

I had some free time to add another chapter~ Ugh my life has been so stressful lol! I will stat working on the next one right away!

~Sage xoxoxo


	4. Chapter 3

"What was he doing at Riley's?" He asked opening another can of Dr.Pepper. I sighed and sat on top of the couch, staring at the number on my screen. "He was just in the 'area'." I replied, "Sure~, I bet you he is here to see you." Seven grinned poking my cheek. My heart sped up. Seven may be right. He did ask me out, but I shot him down and ask for another time if possible. "So did you ask him?" "Ask him what?" Seven glared at me. "Are you telling me you forgot! Y/n I needed it for the paper! How can you do this to me?" I smiled a bit. "You such an idiot Saeyoung, If V is available then he is up for it." I laughed the grin that grew on his face. "Really!!! Thank you!" He hugged me tightly. I smiled. He stood up. "Okay, I'll call V!" He smiled.

"I do places, not people Y/n!" V snapped at me, irritated of the request. "V, Please..." I beg. I pace the living room or our apartment clutching onto my cell phone tightly. "Give me that phone!" Saeyoung grabbed the cell phone angrily and rose it to his ear. "Listen here Mr. I don't do people! I need this photo for the front cover of the school newspaper and last time I check you owe me one!" Seven growled. I heard V sigh. "Fine, just this once." He groaned. "Great! I'll make sure to send you the plans as soon as possible!" He hung up and handed back my phone. A victory smirk appeared on his lips. "Call him." I groaned and pulled his business card out my back pocket. I take a deep breath, steadying breathing, quickly dialing his number in." He answers on the second ring. "Han speaking." His to be is clipped calm and cold. "Er... Mr. Han, It's Y/n, Y/n L/n." I don't even recognize the nervousness in my voice. "Miss L/n. How nice to hear from you so soon, did you change your mind?" He asked. His voice sounded like there might be hope. My breath hitches and my face flushes. Seven was silently snickering at me. I turned and escaped for the kitchen. "Actually, I haven't put much thought into it, but I was wondering if you are still up for that photo shoot?" My lungs drag in a hasty breath. Breath Y/n. "Tomorrow, if that's okay." I can almost here his devious smirk in his voice. "It is my pleasure, where should we meet?" He asked. "Um.." I didn't even know. He chuckled. "I'm staying at the Stoke Hotel, how about nine thirty?" He asked. I swallowed the lump in my throat. "Sounds good sir." "I'm looking forward to seeing you, Miss Y/n." He hung up. I blinked a few times before sucking air back into my lungs. "You like him~!!!" Seven cheered. I blushed. "N-no I don't!!" "Really?" He smirked. "Shut up!" I hit him and stomped my way to my room. "Can't avoid it forever Miss. Y/n!" Seven teased. God, I hate him.

"Its nine, we only have an hour to set up." Seven instructed. I rubbed the sleep out of my eyes. Curse Saeyoung and his teasing. "V, I think we should shoot near the wall. Don't you agree?" He asked. He doesn't even wait for his reply. "Yoosung, clear the chairs. Y/n go fetch refreshments and if you see Mr. Han tell him where we are at." I glared at him. "Yes master." I grumbled. Seven smirked. "Master huh?" He teased. "Don't keep your hopes up." I mumbled. I rolled my eyes and did as I was told. Half an hour later, Jumin Han walks into the suit. HOLY CRAP! He's wearing a white shirt, open at the collar, and a grey flannel pants the hang from his hips. His hair is still slight messy. My mouth goes dry looking at him...He's so freaking hot. He is followed by a brunette female. She had short hair and hazel eyes. Glasses to top off the whole assistant look. "Miss L/n we meet again." Jumin extends a hand, and I shake it, blinking rapidly. I cleared my throat. "Mr. Han, this is Sev- Saeyoung Choi." Seven smirked and shook his hand. "The legendary Choi son, how do you do?" He asked. "I'm fine, thank you again sir." Seven bowed his head. "Its a pleasure." His eyes gaze in my direction and I blush. Damn him. "This is V, our photographer." V slightly smiled. "Mr. Han." He nods. "V." Jumin expression changes as well. "Where would you like me?" Jumin asks him. His tone sounds slightly threatening. Seven wasn't going to let him throw V around. "Can you sit here sir, I appreciate it sir." Seven pointed at the spot. Yoosung switches on the lights, moment

arily blinding Mr. Han, and mutters an apology. Yoosung and I stand back and watch as V proceeds to snap away. He takes Several photographs handheld asking Jumin to turn this way, then that, to move his at, then put it down again. Moving to the tripod, V takes several more, while Jumin sits and poses, patiently and naturally, for about twenty minutes. Are eyes connected and took a lot of effort to rip my gaze from him. "Great!" says Seven. "Thank you Again, Mr. Han." He shakes his hand. "I look forward to reading the article, Mr. Choi." Han smirked. "Will you walk with me Miss. L/n?" He asks. "Sure." I say completely thrown. I glanced at Seven who was cheering me on making inappropriate hand gestures. We make it to the elevator before he stops. "Do you want to get some coffee?" My heart slams into my mouth. Again? He really wants to take me out. "I have to drive everyone home." I mumbled apologetically. Jumin sighed. "Dont let her lie to you Mr. Han, I can take care of it!" Seven yelled. I snapped my eyes at him angrily. Jumin smirked. I sigh. "Okay let's do coffee." I murmur flushing red. He grins. "After you Miss. L/n." We walked outside the sun blinding me momentarily. "So Miss L/n tell me about your Parents." I tripped over my own feet. My body heading straight for the street. "Shit, Y/n!" Jumin cries. He tugs the on my arm so hard I fall against him. A car racing right behind me just seconds after him saving me. It happened so fast-one minute I am falling the next I am clutching to him for my life. I inhale his clean addicting scent. Its intoxicating. I inhale deeply. "Are you Okay?" He whisperd. He has one arm around me, clasping me to him, while the fingers of his softly trace my face. His thumb brushes my lower lips and his breath hitches. I gazed into his hypnotizing eyes, realizing at that moment, I wanted to be kissed. I wanted to feel his mouth against mine.

Had some free time!!!! This chapter will eventually be edited, I just need to get a hold of a computer. I hope you enjoyed.

Was this chapter necessary? Oh well!

~Sage


End file.
